


the devil may care

by tomlincide



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, devil wears prada au, fashion designer!louis, harry's in uni because sure, kind of sort of - Freeform, there's a blow job in there, this is mostly my love for louis being a hardass except for when he's with harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:38:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlincide/pseuds/tomlincide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson is Satan in a three piece suit but Harry Styles is the reason for the corners of his eyes to crinkle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the devil may care

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by a meme au that i saw but i can't find anymore, sad.

“You know, I’ve designed the entire fucking line, I’ve planned out the entire bloody fashion show, I’ve invited hundreds of guests and I asked you to do one thing, one bloody thing, yet you seem to have somehow fucked that up.”

  
Louis Tomlinson was on a rampage, nothing new. The devil was flying through the halls of Tomlinson International. Over a dozen employees stood, frozen, staring at the brunette boy as he flew down the aisles, pushing over papers and thoroughly destroying anything in his path until he reached a gorgeous mocha skinned boy.

  
“Well, what are you all staring at? Dress the bloody man! For fucks sake, I might as well just do everything myself. I ought to fire every single of you useless individuals!” Louis grabbed the arm of the model and pushed him towards the closest employee he could find.

  
“You think you could dress Zayn please? He’s only the most sought after male model in the world; you should be fucking begging me to dress him.”

  
The frightened girl nodded quickly, muttered a “Yes, Mr.Tomlinson.”, grasped Zayn’s arm and pulled him away.

  
Louis exhaled, glanced around the now silent room and turned on his heel. He sauntered to his office and paused only to call out a final order.

  
“Well get the fuck to work.”

  
The sound of the door slamming echoed for moments after.

  
Louis sat in his office, deeply breathing in and out, trying to control his anger, attempting to put the yoga (that he was so forced to take) to good use.

  
With his heart rate going back to normal, Louis pulled his worn sketchbook in front of him. He wiped off the front of the book before opening it to a clean page.

  
Soon after he began sketching, a gentle knock sounded on the door to his office as a brown-eyed man walked in holding a clipboard.

  
“Yes, Liam?” Louis prompted, eyes not leaving his sketchbook.

  
“Louis, you’ve got a conference call in thirty minutes.” Liam reminded him, sending a text while speaking. Louis simply nodded and continued to erase a stray mark on the sketch he was working on.

  
“The layouts for the lighting are all done, Niall said he emailed them to you, so you’ll need to look at them. Preferably by the end of the day, if possible.”  
Louis nodded, eyes still on his sketch.

  
Liam looked up from the phone. “Also, Harry is here.”

  
Louis looked up immediately and sent a firm scowl towards his assistant.

  
“How long has he been here?” Louis exclaimed, “Where is he?”

  
The words were still bouncing off the walls when a lean, brunette boy waltzed into the posh office space just as Liam slipped out.

  
He looked almost too out of place. His hair was a simple mop of brown waves. He wore faded black jeans that clung far too tightly to his skinny legs. A ragged t-shirt fell off of his neck, covered only by a denim jacket lined with wool. Thin necklaces hung off his neck, revealing two large swallow tattoos on his broad chest.  
He was a complete contrast to the hard, modern, pristine angles of the office. He was a complete contrast to the sharp, angled face of the man in front of him, the man gazing, enamored, at the rugged younger boy.

  
Nonetheless, the boy’s bright eyes lit up as his face broke into a large, crooked smile. He tumbled over to the smartly dressed man and wrapped his gangly arms around the neck of his smaller boyfriend.

  
“Hey angel,” Louis breathed into his boyfriend’s mouth, “How was class?”

  
He was met by a deep kiss. He wrapped his toned arms around the waist of his thin boyfriend, hugging him closer to his body. He kissed the boy back, taking his lips between his own and lightly sucking on the bottom, slightly chapped, lip of his boyfriend. Before they disappeared into their dreamland, the curly haired boy pulled away just enough that their lips were no longer touching.

  
“It was class.” He shrugged, breath heavy on Louis’s lips. With another peck and a light tap to his boyfriend’s waist, Harry stepped away and pulled his jacket off, dropping it onto a chair adjacent to the large desk. The filthy jacket lay across the white office chair, a smear in perfection.

  
He walked back to Louis and intertwined their fingers gently, always so gently.

  
“Better question is how is work?” Harry smirked up at his boyfriend when asking the question. Louis sighed, yet he held onto the lazy smile he wore in the presence of his boyfriend. The sigh alone answered Harry’s question and he brought his mouth to Louis’ face, leaving a few light kisses along his jaw, hands traveling through the designer’s soft hair.

  
Smiling, Louis leaned forward and caught a stray peck, slipping his tongue into Harry’s mouth. He traced his quick tongue over his boyfriend’s teeth and sucked on the plump lips of his boyfriend. Harry’s breathing got instantly heavier and he released a slight moan.

  
Hearing an invitation in the moan, Louis traveled his hands down the boy’s lean body and around to his small behind. He grabbed it softly, pressing the boy’s pelvis into his own and grinding down onto the feeling, making them both gasp.

  
Harry pulled back, his eyes hungrier than before, and latched his mouth onto Louis’s neck, biting deeply into the flesh. Marking the designer with some designs of his own.

  
They sensually grinded together as Harry continued his ministrations on Louis’s neck. Louis traveled his hand south, feeling the boy’s toned stomach through his ragged shirt and working himself up further. His hand finally found the insanely tight jeans, trailed over the zipper and felt the hardness of Harry. He released a slight whimper; he pulled the taller boy’s lips back to his own. He could feel air kiss the new marks on his neck.

  
He was slowly pulling the zipper down, breathing intensifying, when a familiar marimba ringtone broke through the room.

  
Louis groaned pulling away from his boyfriend. He glanced at the caller ID and huffed, pushing the phone away and reclaiming Harry’s lips.

  
Yet with a nip to his older boyfriend’s top lip, Harry pulled away, chuckling.

  
“Maybe you should call Niall back?”

  
Louis sighed, “I still have to go over the lighting before I can call him back. I also need to finalize all the pieces. Also, the music editor has yet to finish up, I seriously need to get a new one, I’d just hate to fire a family member…”

  
His voice trailed off as Harry propped himself onto the desk, sitting on the edge of the drawing Louis was working on. He rested his head on his hands, doe eyes looking up at Louis.

  
“Baby, you worry too much. The show is gonna go off beautifully, as always. Millions of people around the world will be saying your name Saturday morning,” he assured. He put his hand out, grabbing Louis’s tie and pulled him close so that he stood in between his thighs, open now as he sat on the desk.

  
He breathed into Louis’s ear.

  
“But only one person will be screaming your name in bed after you put on a flawless show.” With those words, Louis attacked Harry’s lips with his own again.

The only sound was lips on lips as Louis pounded Harry with heated kisses, Harry just taking them and smiling through.

  
**

  
It was an autumn day when Louis had first stumbled into Harry Styles, almost exactly two years prior. Louis had just launched his very first line and he was both anxious and extremely nervous to see how the public would react to this fresh face appearing next to the likes of Prada and Chanel.  
It was one of those movie moments. One of those cute meets. The one where you realize you’ve just met your soul mate. You’ve just met the reason for living and to think you’ve been living up till now without them.

  
It was just outside of a Starbucks café. Louis was shouting into his phone (because seriously how do you mistake maroon for burgundy for Christ’s sake) when he quite literally ran into a gangly-legged boy. Louis immediately looked up, ready to scowl and send a scathing remark to the pedestrian when his eyes caught a dimple. He drew his eyes up towards the boy’s face and caught gleaming eyes. At the moment he couldn’t decipher what color the eyes in question were under the beaming sunlight. All he could see was an innocent glint. The glint seemed not so innocent once he saw the smirk that graced the lips of the boy in front of him.  
Louis ended the call without another word and placed his phone into his pocket before looking up at the boy. He couldn’t have been older than 18.

  
“My obvious bad,” the young boy said. The boy’s tone was rocky and rugged and so beautiful. Louis wanted to drop to his knees right there.  
Louis was about to reply when the boy continued.

  
“I like your braces.”

  
Louis smirked at the boy and looked down at the accessory in question. He reached his hand down and pulled one brace out, letting it snap back against his skin.  
The other boy’s breath hitched. Louis smirked.

  
“Yeah? Not many people are too fond of maroon.”

  
“Isn’t that burgundy?” the boy immediately sent back.

  
Louis beamed.

  
“I’m Harry Styles.” Styles…Louis thought his name would go very lovely with that particular surname.

  
**

  
“Everyone likes ice cream.” Harry insisted, licking the vanilla cone as he stood at the window. He lifted his eyebrow as Louis handed the cashier the bills before taking the change and smiling at to his date.

  
“Sorry, I’m much more happy with a cuppa rather than frozen milk.” Louis said to Harry, eyes trailing over the tongue that was slowly licking the ice cream. They had been pretty steadily dating for about a month now and Louis couldn’t get enough of the boy. He was so innocent yet so dirty, he was street smart yet well-read, he was kind to a fault yet didn’t let people walk all over him, he was patient, he was driven, he was adorable when he wasn’t being a vixen, he consumed Louis’s every thought, he seemed genuinely interested in Louis’s work, he just cared and Louis was falling in love.

  
The wind picked up and Louis flushed, reaching for Harry’s left hand. Harry smiled a closed-mouth smile, took Louis’s smaller hand, and began to walk down the street.

  
“Besides, it’s October…a bit late to be eating ice cream, no?” For effect, Louis put their intertwined hands up to his mouth, blowing on them gently.

  
Harry smiled.

  
“It’s never too cold for ice cream, Mr. Tomlinson.”

“Is that so, Mr. Styles?” Louis’s eyes crinkled as he smiled at the cherubic boy.

  
Harry nodded before biting into the sugar cone, swinging their hands through the cooling autumn air.

  
It was only a ten-minute walk back to Harry’s tiny freshman dorm.

  
Harry’s nose was turning red ever since the evening took a turn for the incredibly windy. Louis was endeared by it. He was endeared by everything Harry Styles.  
“Well, thank you for yet another lovely night, Lou.” Harry said, yet he was leaning closer to Louis by the second, his hand still intertwined with Louis’s own.

  
“The pleasure was all mine, I can assure you.” Louis replied, eyes crinkling.

  
“How about some more, then?” Harry whispered, his mouth now incredibly closer. There was a glint in Harry’s eye before he closed them and pressed a small peck on Louis’s lips. Louis breathed in the boy, weak, always weak around him. He nodded slowly as Harry continued to leave teasing pecks onto his lips.

  
Though they’d been out constantly throughout the month, the most heated they had gotten was mutual handjobs.  
It wasn’t that Louis didn’t want it, god trust that was not it at all, Harry Styles’s lips were made to give blow jobs (correction: made to give Louis blow jobs), it was just…he was trying to be a gentleman. He saw a future with Harry; at least he hoped he saw one. He didn’t want Harry to think of him as just another uni hookup. The only way he saw at making that happen was to take it slow.

  
With that thought, Louis broke away from Harry’s prying lips. Harry sighed deeply, looking exasperated as he saw the rejection in Louis’s eyes…again.  
“Louis, seriously, what is it? We’ve been going out for a month…and I haven’t even gotten my mouth on your dick yet.” Louis flushed and felt a twitch in his pants at the mention of it. “Am I doing something wrong? Because I’d really like know why my freaking boyfriend doesn’t want in my pants.”

  
Louis’s heart stalled.

  
“Boyfriend?” Louis whispered. At that word, Harry’s face dropped and color filled his cheeks. He stepped a bit away from Louis, looking down.

  
“Oh….is that not what we are…?” Harry murmured, face downcast, “I’m so silly for just assuming…like as if Louis Tomlinson wants to date some random uni student, right? I’m an idiot.”

  
Louis’s heart broke seeing Harry, bright, beautiful Harry, looking so crestfallen and embarrassed.

  
“Harry, no…” Louis breathed out. He was reaching for Harry when his ringtone cut through the air. Louis sighed, pulling the phone out quickly and seeing “Liam” on the caller ID.

  
“Liam, not now.” he spat into the phone, putting it back into his pocket before Liam could say a word.

  
Louis reached out for Harry’s hand and intertwined them before reaching up to his jaw and attaching his chapped lips with his own. Louis kissed him deeply, slipping his tongue carelessly into Harry’s mouth, grabbing his slim hips and pulling them close. Harry immediately responded, getting lost in the heated snog before leaning back for a moment.

  
“Wait…what?” Harry said, confused yet intently staring at Louis’s now moist lips, debating the merits of discussing rather than just snogging it out.  
Louis shook his head quickly, still holding Harry close to his body.

  
“Its…there has been a misunderstanding...” Louis tried to put his panic into words; he couldn’t lose Harry, not over some stupid miscommunication, “I didn’t want you to think of me as a one-night stand or something. I just…I care about you so much and I didn’t want this to be a one-night thing so that’s why I’ve been putting all the sex stuff off. I’ve wanted you to be mine, not for a night, but mine…my boyfriend.”

  
“I thought you were, already. I mean, damn, Louis, we’ve been dating for a month.”

  
“I know, I’m clearly dense or something. Believe me, there’s nothing more I want than to be intimate with you, I just wanted to be officially with you before we were…I’m sorry, I probably sound like such a prude, I just…” his rambles were cut off by Harry kissing him delicately. Louis quickly returned the kiss, leaning in even closer. This time, it was broken by Harry’s smile.

  
“You sound sweet. I love that you wanted to wait.” Harry whispered, “Well…now that I know why.” Harry giggled (giggled!).

  
“I’m so sorry, Harry, I never meant to make you doubt how I feel about you.” Louis said against his lips.

  
Harry shook his head, “I don’t care, like you said, it was a misunderstanding, forgiven, as long as I get you.”

  
Louis’s eyes crinkled and he kissed his boyfriend deeply once again. He pulled back, pulling a moan from Harry that he would very much like to investigate further.  
“Is that invitation still open, then?”

  
Harry beamed, bit his bottom lip and nodded, capturing Louis in another snog before leading his boyfriend into the building.

  
**

  
“Liam, now isn’t really a good…time-” Louis exhaled deeply, gasping as quietly as he could. Sweat pooled around his collarbones, his white scoop neck stuck to his chest, as he looked down at the brunette boy between his thighs. Harry looked up, smirking.

  
Louis bit his lip, suppressing every moan that begged to burst from his mouth.

  
“Louis, I don’t think you grasp how important this is…” Louis tuned out as Liam continued to babble in his ear. All he could feel was the tight heat of his boyfriend’s plump lips pressed around his cock from all sides. He started to lean into the mouth, pressing his length in a slow grind, finding rhythm. Harry leaned into the presses, moving with Louis now. Louis ran his right hand through Harry’s vague curls, his nails digging into Harry’s scalp as he grasped for leverage.

  
“So can you come in?” Liam prompted. Oh right, the “crisis”.

  
“Liam, I’m a bit preoccupied right now, if you don’t mind…”

  
Perturbed with his boyfriend’s ability to speak, Harry pulled away from his dick quickly. Louis glanced down, eyes wide and breathing growing heavier.  
Harry raised his eyebrow, kissed the tip of his dick and leaned down to slowly lick up the base of him, slowly grasping his balls as he worked over the head again. Louis tried to steady his breathing, eyes looking everywhere but his gorgeous boyfriend with lips redder than a setting sun.

  
Slowly, Harry pressed more and more of the length into his mouth until he felt it press the back of his throat. Louis audibly moaned, pulling his hand out from the brown curls and frantically covering the speaker a moment too late.

  
Liam finally paused in whatever he was saying.

  
“Louis…are…are you okay?”

  
Harry took the moment of weakness to gently, ever so gently, drag his bottom teeth along the shaft as his tongue continued to massage. Louis broke and let out a groan, dropping his phone and shoving both hands into the brunette curls. He pushed into Harry’s mouth and Harry took it in stride, leaning even more into his boyfriend, letting his push his dick in and out of the tight suction.

  
“Harry…” Louis breathed, higher pitched than he intended probably. With a final rough thrust, Louis came into Harry’s mouth. Harry moaned at the release and took that moment to unzip his own jeans and shove his hand down. Louis’s heart was still pounding yet the moment he finished, he dropped to his own knees and pushed Harry’s hand away. He finally grasped Harry’s length and it was only a few tugs later that Harry felt his own release.

  
His plump lips opened in a silent moan as Louis felt the warm rush of come on his hand. He laid butterfly kisses all over his boyfriend’s face as he sat through the rush. He pulled away only to lick his hand clean.

  
Their lips found one another’s as Louis heard the familiar tri-tone ring of a text message.

  
Harry’s cheeks lit up with a blush as Louis remembered his assistant on the other line.

  
 _Just call me when you’re done…_

  
Louis showed the text to his boyfriend and giggled, catching the beautiful plump lips once more.

  
**

  
It didn’t take very long for the entire office to know who Harry Styles was, after that. Harry Styles just was.

  
He was everything Louis Tomlinson wanted. He was all Louis Tomlinson wanted. He was the university student who captivated the heart of the single most feared person in the fashion industry.

Harry Styles was an angel sent to capture the heart of the man from hell.

  
**

  
“Jaqueline from French Vogue is on the phone.”

  
“Send her through,” Louis called into the phone, picking up the phone on his desk. There wasn’t much on Louis Tomlinson’s desk. A single phone, a single design book, a thin MacBook and a single picture frame, it was of course a picture of his beautiful boyfriend. All the things he needed to live were right on this desk.

  
“Jaqueline, ma cherie! Comment es-tu mon amour? How are you dear?” Louis sang into the phone.

  
The conversation held a disgusting amount of sweetened formalities that littered the fashion world.

  
He hung up not five minutes later. Looking at his desk and sighing, he pressed on the intercom.

  
“Liam?”

After a few moments of no reply, Louis impatiently tried again.

“Liam.”

  
A further lack of reply had Louis out of his seat. He stepped out of the entirely too plush chair and smoothed his suit down as he sauntered out of the room.  
The moment he stepped into the wide office space, silence consumed the room. Louis smiled stiffly before sauntering down the aisles, surveying the room, ensuring that everything was being properly prepared for the fashion show that evening.

  
His contentment was short lived though when he was approached by an extremely flustered young lady.

  
“Mr. Tomlinson, so sorry to bother you, but it seems there has been a mix up on the military jacket color. It seems you requested dark olive with aged gold buttons however the buttons seem to be a more champagne color but they seem to be similar enough, I kind of made an executive decision…”  
“I’m going to stop you right there sweetheart.” Louis held up a calm hand. The girl immediately stopped speaking. “What’s your name, dear?”  
“Katie, I’m the intern.”

  
“No need for the title dear, it’s clear you’re an intern because no employee of mine would ever accept anything other than what my specific demands require. No employee of mine would ever come up to me and tell me they want to alter one of my works. No employee would ever, ever pester me with a problem that they can and will solve themselves. No employee of mine would ever accept champagne when I specifically demanded aged gold. Do you even know the difference between aged gold and champagne, Katie?”

  
She looked absolutely frozen with fear. Perfect then. All eyes were now turned to the confrontation happening in the center of the room.

  
“Other than the fact that they aren’t even on the same color palette, aged gold is what will be on my thousand pound jacket. Aged gold will be on the item that I have painstakingly designed for months. Aged gold will be the defining factor that hundreds of fashion journalists discuss tomorrow morning. Champagne will be on the lousy knock off version of my jacket. It will be the one spread out in a Primark ad. It’ll be the jacket that all those suburban young adults wear thinking they have a clue what fashion is about. It will be spread out on your body when you leave this office because generic will be the only thing you can afford.”

  
Her eyes were tearing up now.

  
“I am not your peer, Katie The Intern. In case you haven’t noticed, my name is the one written on these walls. My name is on thousands of items of clothing that thousands of celebrities around the world wear. You think you’re even capable of calling your decisions executive? I am the executive of this office, I am the executive of this clothing, I am the executive of the fashion industry. My name is worth millions upon millions of dollars. My name is on the cover of every single fashion magazine across the world.” Louis stopped for a moment and watched a single tear fall down the girl’s cheek. “The only place you’re going to see your name written is on your little intern resume that you printed off of your PC computer in your studio flat that you’ve convinced yourself makes you happy because it’s quaint and you’re a struggling designer. The resume that will now read fired from Tomlinson International.” There was a collective gasp from around the office. “That’s all.” With a stiff smile, Louis turned and sauntered away from a now whimpering Katie The Intern.

  
“Get to work, we have a show in three hours and it seems someone in this room needs to replace some champagne buttons.” Louis called before slamming his door closed for the fifth time that afternoon. Dozens of employees were suddenly scrambling, the only words around the room “champagne” and “aged gold”.

  
**

  
“Only a gold-digger would stick around that menace. It’s just a fact…Harry Styles is in it for the money, smart boy.” The voice on the radio stated, “I mean Tomlinson is a right devil.”

  
Another voice popped into the conversation, “I hear Tomlinson pays for his uni…he also bought that Range Rover Harry is so keen on driving around Primrose Hill. I heard Harry is even making Louis buy him a house.”

  
Gasps were released into the microphones as Louis felt his heart clench.

  
“Styles is gonna ring him dry and then move along to the next millionaire, just give him time.”

  
Louis jabbed his finger at the button, effectively turning the radio off and silencing the office. He couldn’t listen to another word they said about the love of his life. He stared out the window of the office, trying to keep himself together. He was either going to find those fuckers and punch them right in their irrelevant faces, or he was going to cry. His breathing picked up and he prayed it wouldn’t be the latter, yet his heart was disobeying him.

  
“Why do you listen to that trash, Lou?” he heard a familiar rugged voice say. He couldn’t look at him, he couldn’t. He heard light footsteps; he closed his eyes, refusing to let any tears go. He felt a weight on his lap, thin legs on either side of his torso, and the familiar scent of the boy he loved so much.  
He rested his head on the boy’s shoulder.

  
“We’ve been dating for almost a year and they’ve been spewing that shit everyday since. How could you believe that nonsense?” Harry’s voice was gentle but it felt hurt, betrayed by the words on the radio and betrayed by Louis’s insecurity.

  
“I would never, Harry. I just can’t take it when they say those things about you…”

  
“Hey…look at me, baby.” Harry put his finger under Louis’s head. Louis opens his eyes and looks at his radiant boyfriend. The sunset behind him puts a halo around his curls.

  
“I just love you so much it hurts, Harry. So much that sometimes I don’t understand how I can love another person so much. You are everything to me.” He tries to look down but Harry tilts his head up again, catching his eyes before speaking.

  
“I love you, Louis Tomlinson. I will always love you. You are the love of my life and I don’t care what anybody says. You would be the love of my life if we were living on the streets and you would be the love of my life if we were living in a billion dollar mansion. Nobody else matters because you are everything to me. Let them talk; let them all talk. All that matters is that I have you. You are my end destination, Louis Tomlinson. Don’t let anybody ever say anything that makes you feel differently.”

  
**

  
Their first date was days after Louis’s Vogue cover in which he was named “The Future of the Industry”.

  
Louis hurried into the restaurant, twenty minutes late, about twenty cameras too many around him.

  
He saw the gorgeous face he was looking for and plopped into his chair adjacent.

  
“I’m so sorry I’m late, it was crazy at the office today.”

  
Harry nodded at his clearly flustered persona and just smiled.

  
“I bet.”

  
**

  
“He’s always here, Liam. I can’t do this without him.”

  
It was finally here. The launch of his spring line and Harry fucking Styles was nowhere to be seen. Louis adjusted his tie for what seemed to be the one thousandth time in the last two minutes.

  
“He’s just running late, Lou. He’ll be here any minute. He hasn’t missed a single event in over two years.” Liam was as calm as anyone who is the assistant to Louis Tomlinson can be at any moment in time. He slapped Louis’ hands away from his tie and Louis sent him a grateful glance before nervously pacing again.

  
They were stood directly behind the curtain of the catwalk. In merely ten minutes there would be dozens of models, both male and female, sauntering down that catwalk; Louis’ work of the past year would be on display to be torn apart by the fashion industry. Louis looked around at the models around him. He had done a head count and over all outfit check thirty minutes ago yet he had the urge to check once more; anything to distract himself from the fact that his boyfriend wasn’t there yet.

  
“Ten minutes people!” Niall, the technical manager of the shows, called over the noise of backstage. Louis’ heart race quickened immensely. Where was Harry?  
Louis thoughts were suddenly shot to an exterior problem when he caught sight of a familiar military jacket. He was immediately across the room ripping the jacket off the frail arms of the blonde model. She was shaking with fear and he hadn’t even spoken yet.

  
He slowly looked up to the model, “Darling, can you tell me what color this is?”

  
He could see the visible fear in her eyes. He could taste the fear slide through the room as the previously rowdy backstage suddenly fell to a hush.  
“Are you really going to make me ask twice?” Louis inquired, his voice a shiver down every person’s spine.

  
“Looks like aged gold to me.” says a familiar, beautiful voice from behind his shoulder. Immediately, Louis turned to see the smiling face of his boyfriend. There was a collective sigh of relief that flooded the room.

  
Harry immediately saddled up to Louis’ side and wrapped a long arm around the curvy waist of his boyfriend.  
“You don’t think it looks a bit too…champagne to be aged gold?”

  
Harry was already shaking his head, “It looks perfect, baby. Just like everything, it’s going to be so perfect, just like you baby.” He was whispering into Louis’ ear now so that not even the model in front of Louis could hear Harry’s sweet words. “Why don’t you give the lovely girl her jacket back and we can go watch the show?” his breath flowed through Louis’ ear and he felt every bit of tension fall away.

  
As the push that Louis needed to move, Harry placed a gentle kiss onto his lips and Louis instantly kissed his boyfriend back, almost dropping the controversial jacket to the floor in the heat of the kiss. But Harry, ever the diligent lad, pulled away and took the jacket, handing it to a dressing assistant.

  
“Could you take care of this, please?” Harry asked, polite as always. The assistant nodded right away, taking the jacket and redressing the model. “Come on, boo.” He intertwined their fingers and dragged Louis to the side of the catwalk where they stood every show. They could see every model, backstage and the audience’s reaction all at once.

  
“Where were you?” Louis murmured as they got settled.

  
“I had to pick up something baby, but I’m here now. I would never miss your show.” He assured, pecking his boyfriend on the cheek. Louis nodded, ringing his hands together nervously.

  
“Two minutes, people,” Niall called.

  
**

  
“And on a final note, as always, I would like to dedicate every piece of work to my beloved Harry. I love you; you are forever my muse,” Louis spoke into the microphone at the end of the catwalk. He couldn’t see Harry, who was still standing at his spot on the side of the stage, but he could feel him watching, always watching.  
His models flanked him on both of his sides and he felt the familiar relief of another line launched.

  
“Thank you all for coming,” he finished. He turned the microphone off and walked down the catwalk, followed by his hundreds of garments.

  
He stepped backstage and immediately into the arms of his boy.

  
**

  
“People don’t know you how I know you.”

  
Harry’s voice floated through the silence of the bedroom. He straddled his boyfriend whom was lying in the plush maroon sheets of the bed they shared. His boyish fingers lay on Louis’ chest as they fell intertwined with Louis’ delicate ones.

  
“All they see is some designer from hell.” Harry murmured, not wanting to corrupt the delicious silence of the bedroom, post intimacy. He placed a delicate kiss on Louis’ cheek and pulled away to gently push sweaty hair off his boyfriend’s forehead.

  
Harry whispered now, having caught the cerulean eyes of his lover.

  
“All I see is my own little piece of heaven.”

  
Louis finally thought maybe that was how you knew you found your soul mate…when you can see heaven through hell.

  
Louis smiled at the boy he loved so much and kissed him gently, taking in the taste of him. Harry smiled and pulled away, much to Louis’s displeasure. He hopped off the bed and began to mill around the room.

  
“What on earth are you doing?” Louis asked, chuckling and sitting up in the sheets. He pouted, “I’m lonely.”

  
Harry smiled and picked up his discarded jeans, not replying to the protests of his boyfriend.

  
“Harry…” Louis whined. Harry pulled something small out of the pocket and walked back over to the bed; Louis grinned in triumph. Before Harry could climb onto the bed though, he dropped to his knee.

  
Louis’s heart stopped.

  
“Harry…”

  
“Marry me, Louis.” Harry said, “Because I know I can’t live a day without you.”

  
Before Harry even had the sentence out Louis was shouting, “Yes, yes, yes, of course…oh my God, yes!” The crinkles of his eyes were out in full and his hands were shaking as Harry placed a simple gold band around his finger.

  
Louis launched himself at his fiancé, kissing him thoroughly, giggling through kisses and still saying, “yes, yes, yes”.

  
Harry pulled away, beaming.

  
“I love you so much, Lou.”

  
“Words can’t even say how much I love you, Harry Styles.”

  
So actions would have to do.

**Author's Note:**

> i kind of dig this whole set up so there's a high chance this will turn into a verse, if ya'll want.
> 
> also my tumblr is marbellou.tumblr.com  
> please point out all my flaws to me xo


End file.
